Weapons
The following is a list of the various weapons that appear in the series in alphabetical order. B A is a knife, sword, or spike-shaped weapon designed to fit in, on, over or underneath the muzzle of a rifle. An atypical use of the bayonet was by Chan Guoming and Karen Low, who used dual wield pistols modified to accommodate bayonets as they practiced a unique fighting style which involved rushing in among multiple opponents and slashing, stabbing, and shooting them in the resulting confusion. During his rebellion at the base Jonah taped an AK-47 to his left hand to use as an .Chapter 12Episode 5 Liliane mounted a combat knife to her Remington 870 shotgun as an ad hoc bayonet. Bolt cutters A is a tool used for cutting chains, padlocks, bolts and wire mesh. Grégoire uses large ones to cut up his targets, which make a formidable weapon given his strength. CZ 52 The is a semi-automatic pistol of Czech design. Chan Guoming wielded a pair that had been customised to accommodate permanently fixed bayonets that were used in a distinctive close quarters combat style. Category:Weapons CZ 75 The is a semi-automatic pistol manufactured by . It was Yusuf Gasud's personal FGM-148 Javelin .]] The is an American-designed man-portable, fire-and-forget anti-tank guided missile (ATGM) with both direct fire and top-attack modes. It was used by the Voshkod 6 in an attempt to kill Koko but was deflected by Jonah with a grenade. Before the gunner could fire a second missile he was sniped in the head and fired into the Humvee, destroying it. FIM-92A Stinger The is a personal portable manufactured by . CCAT supplied Pollack with refurbished launchers. One was later fired against attacking Russian Hind-Es in the mountains but missed. Glock 17 The is a semi-automatic pistol manufactured by . It is used as a sidearm by Mao and Valmet. Koko used Mao's to execute a mob leader who tried to pay her with drugs.Chapter 32 Karen Low adopted it as a sidearm after she began working for Minami Amada. Heckler & Koch Mk.23 The''' ' Heckler & Koch Mk.23 is a weapon system consisting of a semi-automatic pistol, , and . It is Lehm's sidearm. Category:Weapons Heckler & Koch MP5 The 'Heckler & Koch MP5' is a of German design. It and its variants appear several times. IMI Desert Eagle The is a large-framed gas-operated semi-automatic pistol designed by . It is Ugo's sidearm and was borrowed by Koko when they were being pursued by Dominique. Land mine A ' ' is an explosive device, concealed under or on the ground and designed to destroy or disable enemy targets as they pass over or near the device. Chan was disabled by a mine in 2001Episode 11. When Gasud delivered his arms shipment to the deputy commander he left it near a minefield and later returned with Malka and Maurice to clear a path to it. When the commander saw this he stopped them from proceeding further, but Gasud triggered a which killed the commander and Malka, who he used to shield himself.Chapter 12 M2 Browning .]] The ' ' is a which uses the which is currently produced by various manufacturers and is one of the oldest weapons still in active service. Orchestra mounted one facing right in the rear seat of their pickup truck with a button in the steering wheel functioning as the trigger. Just as Chinatsu brought it to bear, Jonah pushed Koko into the Dubai harbour and the M2 missed them. However the M2 severely damaged the CR-V the rest of the team was in and totaled it. After it ran out of ammunition, Chinatsu had to stop the truck from the engine damage it had sustained. M2s mounted on pickup trucks were also used by Excalibur for escort duties and were used to destroy an Iraqi civilian car that attempted to pass Koko's convoy. During their fight against Koko's Squad they were rendered ineffective by Lehm's sniping. M67 grenade The ' ' is a of American origin. It was used by Jonah to deflect a Javelin fired by the Voskhod 6 in the anime.Episode 1 Machete A ' ' is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. Mildo carries a pair of them which she used to kill one of Pollack's men who was escorting CAT and later against Valmet during their fight in a certain Eastern European country. Magpul Masada Minigun .]] The ' ' is a 7.62 mm, six-barreled machine gun with a high rate of fire (2,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute), employing rotating barrels with an external power source. It was originally designed by and has several manufacturers. Miniguns were deployed by both Lehm and Mao on the ''Atlas when it came under attack by pirates. They were stationed on both sides of the bridge and when the Oryx got close, Mao revealed himself and was able to disable it, preventing it from firing its rockets. Lehm then finished it off on the opposite side.Episode 6 OTs-03 SVU The is a configuration of the sniper rifle. Lee armed himself with one when Valmet attacked the Tashinhai Consu oil refinery in Country D and was able to get her in his sights but only grazed her left arm, as he had been shot at the moment of firing by Jonah. Jonah then grabbed the SVU and yelled that he would cover Valmet but was not shown sniping anyone. Remington Model 700 with the Remington 700PSS in the opening sequence.]] The is part of a series of bolt-action rifles manufactured by . Both Lehm and the Dubai Police Force use the Model 700PSS (Police Sharp Shooter) variant. Remington Model 870 The is a also made by Remington Arms. Liliane uses a version with a pistol grip and a combat knife mounted as an ad hoc bayonet. She carries extra shells either in a holder carried on her left hip or mounted to the side of the 870. Rk 62 The is an assault rifle manufactured by and . The standard issue infantry weapon of the , it was used by Valmet's UNFID FRDF platoon in Africa. RPG-7 .]] The is a widely-produced, portable, unguided, , of Soviet design that is the most widely used anti-tank weapon in the world. It was used by Ugo on the Atlas to destroy one of the pirates' speedboats. Rubber knife A rubber knife is used for training in ing and enables contact to be made without causing in injuries. Valmet carries a pair of them during her morning exercises to use for sparring and had Jonah practice with one during their time in South Africa. SIG Sauer GSR The is a semi-automatic pistol produced by . Karen Low used a pair of fitted with the to which bayonets could be affixed for close quarters combat, although she normally was armed with only one outside of combat. After she began working for Minami Amada she stopped using the GSR and switched over to the Glock 17. Steyr AUG The is a assault rifle manufactured by . It was used by R, Tojo, and Valmet before Koko's Squad converted to the Magpul Masada as their standard primary weapon. CQD Mark II The CQD Mark II is a designed by Masters of Defense / BlackHawk. It is shown in Episode 5, where Jonah tried to attack Kasper Hekmatyar with one on board the Atlas in the men's room, but was stopped by Chiquita. USN MK3 Mod 0 .]] The USN MK3 Mod 0 is a used by United States Navy special forces units. It is Valmet's knife of choice and she typically carries it in a holster in the small of her back. Following her fight with Chan she left it embedded in his desk but it was later returned to her in the hospital.Episode 12 Vektor R5 The 5.56mm is a carbine variant of the Vektor R4 assault rifle, itself a licenced version of the . It is used by Tashinhai Consu security personnel in Africa. VL MICA The is a short-range used for which can be fired from a truck-mounted box launcher. It is manufactured by . Kasper Hekmatyar delivered these missiles at sea to Koko and she delivered them in East Africa before continuing on to South Africa, getting paid in diamonds. XM8 The was the U.S. military designation for a lightweight assault rifle system under development by the United States Army from the late 1990s to early 2000s. While en route to South Africa on the Atlas, an XM8 was test fired by Jonah, Lutz, and R. Kasper's bodyguards also test fired it when the Atlas received the VL MICA shipment from Kasper's freighter. Their cockiness led Ugo to show that he could fire it with one hand.Chapter 11 It was then left on deck where Koko found it and as punishment she had R and Lutz clean the . When she came by to check on them she asked their opinions of it.Chapter 14 References *IMFDB *Mediagun Database Category:Weapons